bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Laura
Laura is a recurring, minor character throughout BoJack Horseman. ''She is first seen in the pilot, in [[Season 1|'Season 1']]. She started out as Princess Carolyn's assistant and later becomes an agent herself. Personality '''Laura' ''was a very loyal assistant to Princess Carolyn in all of her appearances, unlike her replacement, Stuart. Physical Appearance '''Laura' is a young woman, with dark olive skin and deep plum colored hair, tied back in a bun with a black hairband. She wears a dark green shirt with white beads at the collar, a pair of lavender dress pants, and yellow kitten heels speckled with green splatters. For accessories, gold double-stranded chain, tiny gold hoop earrings, a silver bangle on her left wrist, and yellow bangle on her right wrist. She is frequently seen carrying a clipboard at work. Background 'History' Laura was Princess Carolyn's assistant for an unknown amount of time before the series begins. Season 1 In the pilot of the series, BoJack receives a call from Laura. She then proceeds to put him on the line with her boss, Princess Carolyn, who wanted to talk to him as his agent and not his ex-girlfriend who he just broke up with mere seconds ago. Laura 'makes her first physical appearance in ''BoJack Hates the Troops when BoJack answers a call from her. Thinking he was speaking to his ex Princess Carolyn, he blurts out: "Don't put things in my butt if you want them back." A disgusted Laura tells him, that she's putting him on hold for her boss. BoJack, who is completely embarrassed, then thanks her. During the phone call, BoJack tries to make a bad pun by telling Princess Carolyn that "''there's no need to get so '''catty." She reacts, sounding irritated, by saying goodbye. But before she can hang the phone, BoJack quickly asks if '''Laura' liked the joke and Princess Carolyn orders her to not answer, then hangs up. Later on the episode, she calls BoJack a final time, and tells him that his agent just got out of a meeting and needs to speak to him immediately—after learning of the whole fiasco, BoJack made against the military troops, and Neal McBeal the Navy Seal. She then puts him on hold for one hour. Laura returns in ''Say Anything'', when Princess Carolyn is arriving at her workplace Vigor ''and notices a wild uproar at the office. She asks her assistant what is happening and a panicking Laura tells her that they are unexpectedly merging with FME, a lot of employees were replaced and the situation was not handled well at all. They hear a woman giggling in the distance. Laura tells her boss the bad news that her rival, Vanessa Gekko,' 'is one of the new agents in the building and then Laura watches how Vanessa boasts to Princess Carolyn about how good of a family life she has. Afterward, Princess Carolyn comes back to her office strained in spaghetti sauce. She advises Laura to never pitch a Nazi romance to Steven Spielberg. Laura ignores it to tell her that there has been some reorganization and that Princess Carolyn will have no choice but to share her office with Vanessa Gekko. After their failed attempt at blackmailing BoJack, with compromising images of him and Sarah Lynn, Vanessa tells Laura to send The Paparazzi Birds a fruit-and-nut basket, after threatening felony charges for extortion, and to pin the murder of rapper Tupac Shakur on them. Princess Carolyn learns that Laura ended up being Vanessa's assistant and her boss Mr. Witherspoon then assigns the new intern, his clumsy son Charley Witherspoon, to be Princess Carolyn's new assistant, much to her annoyance. At the end of the episode, as Vanessa is getting lectured by his boss for losing Cate Blanchett, Laura gladly returns to work for Princess Carolyn. She asks her if she needs anything else, but her boss thanks her and tells her to go home. Season 2 She was replaced by a male assistant, named Stuart, in [[Brand New Couch|''Brand New Couch]]. Season 3 Very little is known about her life outside of work. It is revealed in ''Old Acquaintance'','' that Princess Carolyn tried to stop Laura's promotion because she was ''"too good of an assistant." As a result, Laura refuses to help Princess Carolyn land BoJack in the Pegasus series. Princess Carolyn acknowledges this, by saying how all the good assistants leave too soon, and the bad ones never seem to go away. Episode Appearances Season 1 * ''BoJack Horseman: The BoJack Horseman Story, Chapter One'' * ''BoJack Hates the Troops'' * ''Prickly Muffin'''' (mentioned)'' * ''Say Anything'' Season 2 * ''Higher Love'' (Cameo) * ''Out to Sea'' Season 3 * ''Old Acquaintance'' Trivia * In ''Our A-Story is a 'D' Story'', her name is misspelled as "Lora" in the subtitles. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Alive Category:Agents